Stuck in Middle-Earth
by Transformer Diva
Summary: Three Lord of the Rings fan girls, are brought face to face with Saruman. Now they must follow the Fellowship for the fact Saruman also can cause problems in their world. They must save Middle- Earth or their world will suffer. But along the way love blossoms for the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this might suck for the fact it is my very first Lord of the Ring story, please no harsh words towards it. Here is a little insider about the story you are about to read.**

**Summary: Three Lord of the Rings fan girls, are brought face to face with Saruman. Now they must follow the Fellowship for the fact Saruman also can cause problems in their world. They must save Middle- Earth or their world will suffer. But along the way love blossoms for the girls.**

* * *

On a cool Saturday night three girls are getting ready for a Lord of the Rings convention, however while two were fully ready one was just taking her sweet time while the other, two were growing annoyed.

"Roberts can we just leave her?" One of the girls asked, she was just growing more and more annoyed at her friend.

"No, Gibson we can't." Roberts said, looking at her dear friend then she smirked. "I swear you act more like Haldir every day, but something tells me that is your plan. You crazy Haldir Lover!" Roberts said playfully.

"Crazy Legolas lover." Gibson muttered, Sometime Gibson did not know what went through that girls head. Sure she liked Haldir, but he dies in Two Towers. However he doesn't die in the book so it kinda makes her upset.

"Hey I bet that if we were put in the action that you would jump in and save Haldir." Roberts said randomly, Gibson looked at her and she was about to retort that was until she actually thought about it, she would save him. She would give her own life for that particular elf. She had actually cried when he died and she never cries for anything as stupid as that but she did.

"Normally I'd have a come back, but the sad thing is your probably right. I wouldn't care about the consequences I would save him. If it meant sacrificing myself I'd still do it." Gibson said, it was quite rare for her to admit something like this but she knew she could not fight the truth. Roberts smiled at her friend and put a hand on her back.

"You know that I'd do everything in my power to protect Legolas, though we are not elves so they probably wouldn't even notice us." Roberts said, Gibson looked at her before looking back towards the stairs.

"Yeah well at least we like the beautiful creatures then the small and hairy ones." Gibson managed to get out, Roberts really had found away to hurt her. Here they were watching Two Towers waiting for their friend and sure enough Gibson gave a shrill cry of agony when Haldir was killed. "If I was there I wouldn't care if he accepted it or not, I flat out refuse to let the only male that has one my heart die like that. I don't care that he isn't real I refuse that right now! Not only that but I feel like an elf and no human has made me feel this was. Only an elf on the screen can do this to me!" Gibson cried, Roberts tried to comfort her friend but it was failing. Roberts wouldn't admit it but seeing her strongest friend like this hurt her far more then words can describe.

"At least he doesn't die in the book." A voice called, both Gibson and Roberts looked up to see their friend only too look at her with glares. Gibson tried to fix her red puffy eyes but it was failing miserably.

"Stokes what the hell, how long does it take to put on a Hobbit costume..." Gibson stopped when she realized her friend was not a Hobbit, but a mortal. "So that is why it took so long." Gibson said, Stokes grinned at her before nodding.

"Well then let's go already." Roberts said, both Gibson and Stokes nodded. All three girls headed towards the car they would be taking. It was a beautiful shiny black Corvette which barely fit three girls but they didn't care they loved the car. Of course Stokes started up the question game.

"So what were you and Gibson talking about?" Stokes said, immediately Gibson looked at her but before she could say anything,

"Weather Gibson would be able to save Haldir at Helms Deep." Roberts answered, Gibson looked at her then she looked away she felt awful when she thought about Haldir's death.

"I bet you would Gibson." Stokes said, Gibson looked at her then at Roberts who nodded. She smiled at them but it was short lived, for a retarded man walked out. He looked a lot like Saruman and well he didn't pay any attention. Roberts slammed the brakes and the man looked at the vehicle with confusion then looked into the car.

"You three will be a great prize indeed." Saruman said, after that everything went dark for the girls.

* * *

**Well here it is, oh everyone I am changing my name to something new! Say goodbye to Transformer Diva!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright it doesn't look like I'm changing my name, I did for a little bit. But it felt so strange. So yeah that's not going to happen.**

* * *

The first thing Gibson noticed was a massive splitting head ache, which wasn't normal for her. However when she opened her eyes she noticed stars and the moon but there was something different about it. They looked closer and much more peaceful, Gibson had always liked looking up at the stars but she hadn't done so in quite sometime.

"Good your awake!" She turned to see Saruman, she felt her stomach churn with disgust with the mere sight of him. She had always hated him, and her hate was growing bigger and bigger. "Well I'll leave you in the safe company of my Orcs, while I get something's situated. When I come back we'll have a nice conversation on the ring of power." Gibson snorted at him, like hell she was going to give that away. She turned her head, because she knew if she continued to look at him she was going to be sick. Though she didn't mind the idea of puking her guts all over Saruman's white robe, but she didn't really want to die today. Gibson looked around at their surroundings, and saw something that gave her hope. With luck they weren't to far from one of the elf homes, and if she was right she and her friends would be able to get to Rivendale in about three days from where they were at. Excitement coursed through her veins at the thought, but she quickly hid it so that Saruman wasn't given the satisfaction at seeing her smile. Only her friends have ever seen her smile and it was a rare occurrence so there was no way she was going to let Saruman see her smile. Suddenly she heard him speak not to her, but what he said sent shivers down her back. "Watch sen nan' do il ndengina sen ri' else." **(Watch them but do not kill them or else) **With that he disappeared from sight and mind. In fact other then the fact that they were in Middle-Earth there was only one thing that ran through her mind. 'I can save him.' Then another thought ran through her mind what if they were to late.

"Please don't let me be to late." She whispered a prayer, then she looked around it was to peaceful so she knew she wasn't to late. Her heart told her this, and she always followed her heart. Then she noticed her two friends still sound asleep, she had to wake them up and be quick about it. "psst.. girls wake up." Instantly her friends opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Is he gone?" Stokes asked, Gibson nodded to them.

"Yes but we have to get to Rivendale." Gibson said, then motioned to the orcs. "But how do we get passed them?" She asked, Roberts looked at her then at the orcs. Then she looked at the ground and grabbed three rocks.

"Throw these into the woods and be quick about it." Roberts said, Gibson looked at her she took the rock and threw it. Leaves crackled and there was two thuds. Almost at once a few orcs ran into the woods. Roberts threw another one on the others side, again orcs ran in. Finally Stokes threw the third rock and this time it made a louder sound. Which had the rest of the orcs running into the forest.

"Alright hurry lets go." Gibson said, they quickly headed to the one place where it would be hard to track. They went straight to the stream, slowly and quietly treading threw the water.

"Why do you think they didn't tie us up?' Stokes asked, Gibson looked at her and her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Because they probably thought we are weak girls." Gibson said, almost at once Roberts growled at this. Only guys could think that. "I don' think elves would be like that." Gibson said, suddenly Stokes gasped at the word elves.

"Gibson Roberts, your elves. Real elves!" Stokes said, almost at once Gibson and Roberts grabbed their ears and had to fight the screams of pain. "Wow, I hope I'm one of those people that have long life." Gibson recovered the quickest, before a grin came to her mouth.

"Do you think I can save Haldir?" She asked, both Stokes and Roberts looked at her. Both of them nodded with grins, Gibson felt tears come to her eyes she could save him.

"Well if we stay here they're going to find us come on." Roberts said, Gibson could have Haldir like she wants.

"Do you think since we are elves that we should take elven names?" Gibson said, that caused Roberts to look at her.

"Lets let Elrond decide on that." Roberts said, both girls nodded and headed on. "At least two of us wont be killed." She commented and the three headed towards, hopefully Rivendale.

* * *

**Well here it is, if you think Roberts and Gibson should be given Elvish names please let me know in your reveiws.**

**TD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright new chapter, also you will start seeing a familiar character. We all know him you can guess who he is if you want.**

* * *

Two days had passed and it was safe to say that they were lost, Gibson looked around the world and started noticing woods, woods, and more woods. That was it nothing was really that special anymore, note she was trying not to get her human friend get killed because of cold. Then she noticed something that caused her to almost squeal, they were in the golden woods.

"Girls we are in the golden woods of Lorien. Maybe we can ask which is it to Rivendale." Gibson said, Roberts and Stokes looked at each other and they knew that was not how she felt. All she wanted was to meet Haldir and his brothers, but she couldn't do anything yet. Suddenly they heard something and if Gbison hadn't had special hearing then she wouldn't of heard them.

"Who comes to the woods of Lorien speak quickly." Gibson turned her head and saw Haldir, she had to bite her lip so she wouldn't have gasped in delight. She looked at him and noticed his brothers Orphin and Rumil.

"We are lost, and were hoping you could tell us the way to Rivendale." Roberts said, sinceing her friend was having trouble keeping her head. "lye "have" "never" "been" sinome n'ala" She added, making sure that the other two understood. Haldir looked at her, then noticed one of the other girls she was an elf as well, and he watched as she glared at her.

"Are" lle i' "leader" Haldir's question stunned her Roberts didn't reply. That was when Gibson stepped forward.

"No" re "is" "not," amin "am" She told him, looking deep into his eyes. "Will" lle tua "us" Haldir looked at her kind a skeptical. Before he nodded, Gibson was surprised though it is hard to speak Elvish it however felt natural. And, she liked it.

"Come!" He said in english, she guessed he did that because so Stokes understood. All three of the girls followed the Marchwarden.

It came to an end to fast for Gibson, they were at the other end of Lorien, and they saw a path way. Haldir pointed to it

"That is the path you seek, remember do not go right when there is a turning go left." Haldir said, Roberts and Stokes nodded their thanks.

"Ni *'lassui!" Gibson said, Haldir looked at her and nodded to her.

"No dirweg" Orphin suddenly said, Gibson jumped at this. "glamhoth!" This made Gibson shudder. Orcs was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Ni *'lassui" Gibson said again, with that all of them departed.

* * *

"Wow I met Haldir, and he is more handsome then I imagined." Gibson said, Roberts looked at her and had to suppress a giggle.

"What the freak were you saying?" Stokes asked, she had never gotten the elven language though she knew it, she knew very little of it.

"Don't worry about it." Gibson said, with that they walked further and further away from Lorien. "The important thing is I met Haldir!"

"Haldir lover." Roberts said in a sing song voice.

"Oh shut up!" Gibson said, she turned her head to see Orphin laughing. "An ngell nîn, "don't" kwentra ho." Gibson called to him,

"olin varna yassen amin!" Orphin called back.

"Guren *glassui!" Gibson called back to him. He nodded and motioned for them to go on their way.

* * *

When the three couldn't see Orphin or later Rumil who replaced him any more, they began to feel worried. Surely if Orphin and Rumil were not seen then any creature could jump out at them. After all no creature would dare travel elf the lands of Lorien, would they?

"Girls I felt so much safer when I could see them." Stokes said, Gibson and Roberts nodded their heads.

"lye "can" sinome lle." Orphin's voice called to them. Almost at once all three girls felt safer.

"Prestad?" Haldir's voice called, he sounded worried.

"Û!" Gibson called, with that the girls traveled farther and farther from Lorien. It wasn't long till they found the path that Haldir had told them about. With that they felt hope ring through their hearts as they headed onto the path. Suddenly a familiar female elf came out of the trees. "Arwen!" Gibson called, and instantly Arwen stopped and looked at her.

"Man cerig?" Arwen asked, Gibson looked at her.

"I'm sorry I understand you, but my human friend over there doesn't understand elvish. I'm not meaning to be rude but could you speak in english for her?" Gibson asked, Arwen looked at her.

"I said, what are you doing?" Arwen said, Stokes smiled her thanks.

"We seek to speak to your father my lady." Roberts said, Arwen looked at her.

"Why?" Arwen asked, Gibson stepped forward she was in no mood but she kept her cool.

"There is something that has happened to us, also we are seers and have seen the future. So we need to talk to your father. An ngell nîn." Gibson said, Arwen looked at her and finally she smiled.

"You are very brave, young ones. Yes I will take you to my father." Arwen said, with that they headed for Rivendale.

* * *

**Elrond in next chapter and the girls are trained. Did I mention they tell Elrond everything!**


End file.
